


Harder Clay

by KatrinDieSithFrau



Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Coming Out, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinDieSithFrau/pseuds/KatrinDieSithFrau
Summary: Do not listen to the 'radical senators' of your lives. They all lie.
Relationships: Mas Amedda/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Mas and Sheev's secret relationship. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1392472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Harder Clay

They were quietly sitting on their chairs in the Chancellor's office, opposite from each other, doing their work.

Mas Amedda had a thought that tortured him all the time since the previous day, when he heard some radical words from a senator in a meeting. He didn't know if he agreed with him, but he hoped he was wrong.

But, he had to get it off his chest. And is there anyone better than Chancellor Palpatine to talk about it?

"My Lord?..."

"What is it, Amedda?"

"I wanted to ask you... Is it alright to not find females attractive...?" Embarassed and kind of sad, Mas aksed. His eyes looked down on his feet.

"Hah... Women... I don't care about their prettiness! I prefer harder clay for my hands to work with... Something that bends over triumphantly! And you can feel real satisfaction from it..." The Chancellor's face approached his after finishing his sentence, and he felt his cheecks flushing.

"Don't you agree?" The man's face formed a slightly hysterical smile.

"Yes, My Lord... I do... _I just want to be bent over by You..._ "


End file.
